


Wound tight

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Communication, Emotions, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Role Reversal, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victor (20) had somehow talked his idol Yuuri (24) into being his coach. But the rest of his seduction plan had failed. In a last-ditch effort, he got a custom-made, sexy costume and dedicated his exhibition skate to Yuuri. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell Yuuri that plan and ended up with averyupset coach





	Wound tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> prompt from izzyisozaki: "I didn't want to make you do this." YoI!  
> I was basically given free reign. and I kinda know that _someone_ has a slight thing for Victuuri. so I couldn't resist.  
>  Because I mean, that costume reminded me far too much of shibari. 
> 
> Sen helped kick this sprint-written fic into shape. (Sen LIES if they disagree. it was a hot mess. it was a mess that was already messy but then it was heated and made all the more messy. and Sen, the angel, helped point out that _geek, we can't see into their minds sooo..._ only like super nice)

Yuuri circled Victor as he sat in the chair in his room, gently running his finger along his shoulder, sliding his fingers through the man’s long hair. Yuuri had pulled him from the press conference as soon as he could following the exhibition skate.

They had driven back to the flat Victor had insisted they share when Yuuri started coaching him in silence, Victor occasionally trying to say things. Yuuri had pulled him into the dining room and sat him in a chair, trying to figure out how to begin this talk.

Victor, for his part, had remained silent, waiting for his coach to finally speak up. He let his eyes close each time Yuuri brushed through the hair he had gathered low on his neck for the skate, Victor’s final attempt to seduce the other man.

When Yuuri stood in front of him, arms crossed and finger on his lip, Victor finally broke.

“Yuuri.”

“What was that?”

“Coach?” Victor questioned a bit quieter.

“Hmmm, you _call_ me that but you don’t _treat me_ like that... does it even still fit?”

“Coach, I...”

“I’m disappointed in you Vitya.”

The younger man dropped his head, "But Coach!”

“What did you think? I wouldn’t notice that this was _lingerie_ and not a costume?”

“I just...” Victor tried to explain, sweeping his hands over his form- hoping Yuuri might _see_ how this was all for him.

“Do you _want_ me to quit? I will totally step away if that’s what you want.”

“NO! I didn't want to make you do this... please? Don’t quit.”

“Vitya. You _barely_ listen to me.”

“I know, but..” Victor stood up, wrapping his arms around Yuuri,"Please? I’ll listen-”

Yuuri cut him off with a laugh,"You won’t though. You _never do_. Perhaps it’s time for me to admit I’m not a coach after all. You’ll do better with-”

“YUURI! No!”

Yuuri stepped back, forcing Victor to drop his hands,"What am I supposed to do Victor?”

Victor smiled and Yuuri glanced over him before walking to the window, forcing Victor to watch the slow movements again, almost pacing around him as he gathered his thoughts.

“Hmmm, you seem to have an idea.”

Victor tried to stop smiling and shook his head.

Yuuri took another step towards him and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head until Victor was looking in his eyes,"Do you know what this flimsy little costume reminds me of?”

Victor went to shake his head but Yuuri’s hand stopped him,"N-no.”

“Hmmm. You’re not an innocent little teen, Vitya. You’re, what, 20?” Yuuri took a step back, looking out the window again.

“Yes, coach.”

“And what does it remind _you_ of?” He asked as he waved his hand in Victor’s direction, not bothering to check if he aimed right.

“Um.”

“Hmmm, I think you had a reason to pick it, so tell me.”

“Um, I…”

“Speak up, Vitya,” Yuuri said, turning back to the younger skater.

Victor sat back and crossed his arms, pouting.

“Really, Vitya? You pick out a rather _sinful_ costume that barely meets standards and you want to pretend you didn’t have a reason?”

Victor muttered something out, avoiding looking at his coach.

“I can’t understand you.”

“I thought you’d _finally_ notice me,” Victor said, gritting his teeth as he looked at the ceiling. He wished that Yuuri would just give up on this- he didn’t need to be humiliated to get the message. He just wanted to hide in his room and not come out except for practice. Maybe download that app Georgi had mentioned.

“You- _what_?”

“Yuuri- I’ve been hitting on you since you agreed to coach me.”

Yuuri looked at him, circling the chair one final time before heading into his room. He had just figured it was Victor’s nature. The easy smiles, the hugs. Victor was an affectionate person… but maybe not.

Viktor waited a little before standing up, leaving for his bedroom and taking off his costume- tossing it in the garbage. He was pacing his room, trying to figure out an excuse to leave for the night. Maybe Georgi would let him crash if Anya wasn’t in a mood. Or maybe that young kid’s family… at this point, even _Mila_ would be acceptable.

“Vitya?” Yuuri called from the doorway.

When Victor turned around, Yuuri was standing in the doorway holding a box he hadn’t seen since the Japanese man moved to Russia. It had never been unlocked around him, despite many attempts to talk Yuuri into it.

Yuuri was just staring at the garbage can- overflowing with mesh and stones and a splash of red peeking out from the skirt.

“Yuuri?”

“Why did you throw it out?”

Victor shrugged,"It didn’t work.”

“What?”

“Well, I thought- you walked away.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri sounded like a parent trying to explain to a child that unicorns aren't real.

Victor looked away at the tone of his voice, wrapping his arms around himself- trying to hide his lack of clothing. It was one thing to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, the man you spent the last decade trying to catch up with...

It was another thing entirely to have that man _pity_ you.

“Vitya?”

Victor wouldn’t look up.

Yuuri stepped close, placing the box on his bedside table before gently reaching to touch Victor’s shoulder.

“Vitya… I…”

Victor flinched, cutting off whatever Yuuri was going to say. He grabbed a shirt and tossed it on over his underwear- the fancy pair he wore just to impress Yuuri. _Another waste of money, he thought._

Yuuri was standing in the middle of the room, looking lost.

Victor was pacing, there was no way he could slip out now, but there was also no way he wanted to hear this explanation. He didn’t need to know all the reasons that _the Katsuki Yuuri_ wouldn’t want him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri tried again, only to be cut off by Victor turning and growling at him.

“Why do you call me that?”

“Well-” he went to explain, only to be cut off by Victor again.

“I _thought_ it meant you cared for me. Like _actually_ cared.”

“I do,” Yuuri went to reach out, to offer a hug or _something_ that would show Victor what he meant.

“What? But, you walked away.”

Yuuri walked over to the table, motioning to the box. Victor was watching as he unlocked it and waved him over.

Sitting in the box was- _oh_.

Yuuri watched as Victor realized what the box was.

He reached out and ran his fingers over the rope, looking up to Yuuri. Victor realized that Yuuri hadn’t walked away to let him down gently… It was a way to let him in, but still… he wanted to be _sure_. He wasn’t going to get ahead of himself again.

“You?” Victor asked, holding up the bottle of lube tucked into the box.

“I- I wasn’t going… I… your costume reminds me of a very specific thing.” Yuuri was waving his hands in front of him, trying to figure out the best way to _not_ insult the already hurt man.

Victor was still running his fingers over the rope with his other hand- but this time he was sure Yuuri felt the same,"You could.”

“What?” Yuuri had watched Victor going

“If you wanted to,” he held up the rope and tilted his head,"you could. I trust you, _Coach_.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath. He was now _really_ sure that Victor knew _exactly_ what that costume reminded him of.

Especially now that he was slowly lifting the t-shirt back off. And that’s when Yuuri finally took in the underwear Victor was wearing. _If they could be called that._

He knew now why the mesh panel spanning down Victor’s hip kept drawing his eyes as he skated. The underwear was _missing_. It was like Victor had sewn a tight lace band, just large enough to slip over his other thigh and cock.

Victor smirked,"I had to add the skirt on the costume to hide it… the first fitting was… unfortunate.”

Yuuri blushed as he got caught looking at the very, _very_ see-through lace of his"underwear.”

Victor reached over and grabbed one of the ropes, holding it out to Yuuri. Between the blush and the stuttering, he had all the proof he needed that he wasn’t the _only_ one with a crush.

“Vitya… You don’t-”

“I do.”

Yuuri nodded, setting up the rope and checking it. He thought it over as he ran his hands across the rope- Victor liked _him_ all along. All his work keeping his own feelings hidden had been in vain. Once he had gathered his thoughts, he slowly approached Victor, posing him as if they were in practice.

“Good?”

Victor nodded. It wasn’t like it was a tough pose. Yuuri had his feet apart, hands on his head.

Yuuri started with the rope folded in half, wrapping it around his bare thigh, barely noticing that Victor had waxed _everything_. He pulled the ends through the loop, gently adjusting the placement of the forming knot. He wove the ends through the bands on his thigh, letting them hang down.

“How does that feel?”

“Fine,” Victor immediately responded.

Yuuri shook his head, "No, I don’t need automatic responses. I need you to tell me if there’s pinching, if it feels tight- if it pulls anywhere.”

Victor flexed his thigh and shook his head. He was finally, _finally_ getting a chance. A chance to win Yuuri over. He focused on every instruction- stay still, be honest, stop to fully assess himself before answering.

Yuuri grabbed the second rope, letting it loop around Victor’s waist, tying a flat knot over his navel and wrapping one end around his waist, a few inches up- repeating the knotting and then wrapping the longer end around and again repeating the knotting.

Yuuri always loved this part- the trust and the art. The mix of the knots and the strands, crossing over the skin and holding the person still. It was like letting a piece of his own heart and soul flow out into the rope to sit on another for a while.

“Good?”

Victor stretched his arms one at a time, letting his sides expand before nodding, careful to be sure- to prove he could be a good student, a better partner…

Yuuri then wrapped the upper rope around his ribs, letting the ends hang over his left shoulder. Yuuri guides his arms and begins to wind the ropes around Victor’s arms and chest.

He stepped back and saw the tense lines in Victor’s stance, gently brushing over the open skin, "If you’re not okay, tell me.”

Victor opened and closed his fists a few times and shifted around. Yuuri kept running his hand over his free skin, switching between praise and reminders about saying if he wasn’t okay. Slowly, Victor relaxed and leaned into the gentle pressure from Yuuri’s touches.

“Oh, Vitya… The costume is nothing compared to reality. Do you want to see?”

Victor nodded.

Yuuri guided him over to the mirror, standing behind him and hooking his chin over Victor’s shoulder.

“What do you think? It doesn’t have the same sparkle, but I can buy you some if you want.”

“My…” Victor’s voice cracked, he cleared his throat and tried again,"My hair, please?”

“Do you want it down?”

Victor nodded and Yuuri gently pulled the band from his hair, glancing around the room and grabbing the brush he found.

Yuuri gently brushed the hair and stood behind Victor again, gently draping it over his shoulder,"Oh Vitya. This is so much better than I ever could have imagined.”

Victor let out a shaky breath and followed it with _"Please."_

It was barely there, a whisper Yuuri almost ignored,"What do you need Vitya? Should I untie you?”

“No, _no_. Just. Hold me again?” The thought of losing the structure now sent a bolt of panic through him, he just wanted that warmth again, the strength of Yuuri at his back.

Yuuri hummed and wrapped his arms around Victor again, careful to avoid brushing his hand over the lace. He loved holding Victor like this- but he could remember the first time he was tied. The emotions could easily overpower Victor and he refused to take advantage of that feeling.

“Kiss me?” Victor’s voice was shaky- a sure sign that he was trying to adjust to what was in his heart.

“Vitya… You’re vulnerable… It wouldn’t be right.”

Tears streamed down Victor’s cheeks, "Yuuri, _coach_ , please. I’ve wanted this… _so long_. I pictured… _please_.”

He didn’t understand- he had listened, he had… why wasn’t Yuuri… why didn’t Yuuri want him? Yuuri had said he looked wonderful. And wasn’t the whole point of this to _be vulnerable_? To give up his power? He did it. But Yuuri still denied him.

Yuuri watched as Victor started to crumble- so he pulled Victor close and waited for him to calm. He ran one hand through his hair and the other slid up and down Victor’s side, humming any song he could think of. Once Victor’s breath evened out, he moved in front again, gently wiping the tears from Victor’s face and beginning to untie him.

Once Victor had a free hand, he pulled Yuuri into a kiss. Yuuri allowed a small, chaste kiss before pulling back,"I won’t leave, I promise. But you- we _can’t_. Not right now.”

“You’ll stay?” Victor asked, still worried he had messed up and Yuuri found something wrong.

Yuuri pulled him in close, trapping the still tied hand between them and letting Victor relax. He leaned back and loosened the rest of the ropes.

“I need to go get some lotion and change, can you get into your night clothes for me? Or do I need to stay a little longer?”

Victor waved him off, but Yuuri still made sure to hurry back. He gently took Victor’s wrists and rubbed lotion on him, checking all the places the rope might have rubbed.

As they settled into bed, Victor spoke.

“Do you know why I wanted you to be my coach?”

Yuuri shook his head, running his hands through Victor’s hair.

“I was twelve. Our tv was crap. I was watching the Olympics and I saw this Japanese skater. We couldn’t hear anything over the static, but I could hear the music. Mum said I was imagining things and muted the tv. But I could still feel the violin in my soul.”

“That was my first Olympics.”

“Yeah. I never missed a program of yours after. I worked so hard. I hoped one day, I could skate like you, that I could meet you one day, skate with you. When I first met you, you didn’t acknowledge me. I was crushed. I thought… I wanted to quit. But then I realized later that year that you just… _didn’t_ talk to competitors, or fans, or anyone really.”

“I-”

“No, I know now. You’re just… you shut down in crowds. When that story leaked last year about your possible drug fail after that competition, I was so _angry_ at you. So, so angry. How could you have lied to us all? It was so hard to watch as a fan, but then- those interviews about anxiety… I knew I had to tell you.”

Yuuri kissed his forehead. He remembered that- it was what had pushed him to consider retiring. One of the testing sites had a tech who was related to the second skater in Japan and she had leaked that he was _on drugs_. She had left out the part of it where it was _legal, prescribed medication_. The damage had been done though- it was either speak out or accept the scorn. So he had shared with the public about his years of fighting with anxiety, submitted to rounds upon rounds of extra testing with different labs and extra scrutiny as his finished the season- rarely being left alone.

“I made that program, I poured myself into it. I said _I’m here, I understand, find me_.”

“You _also_ made a post about me being your coach.”

He could feel the blush on Victor’s cheeks.

“Tomorrow, can we do dinner?”

Yuuri thought it over,"I think we can. If you want it when you wake up.”

“I will!”

Yuuri stopped him from sitting up, "Sleep for now Vitya… tomorrow is tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
